Peppa Pig: Battle for Peppatown
Peppa Pig: Battle for Peppatown is a platformer Peppa Pig video game launched for the PlayStation 2, the Xbox 360, the PlayStation 3, the PC, the Mac, Linux, and mobile/tablet. It was released on June 6 2011. The PS2 version had a PlayStation 2-shaped building with a bonus boss fight inside. Plot Everything begins at Peppa's house. Peppa is watching TV and then Mummy Pig calls her for lunch. During lunch, Peppa has a phone call from Chloé. When Peppa picks up the phone and says "Hello?", Chloé informs Peppa that she is working on something with Heinrich Pig. The next morning, Peppa goes to playgroup, but then they hear something outside. when they check out whats going on they are attacked by robots named "omnidroids". after the omnidroids destroys the school everybody starts to run away but emily punches peppa and they fight. when peppa wins she and her gang left school and went to fight the omnidroids. in the city level there a lot of omnidroids to fight. peppa have a text message of freddy fox. it says" go to freddy fazbear pizza-freddy fox". a few moments peppa goes to the pizzeria and find freddy fox. he tells her about the omnidroids that are heinrich creation. he explains when he was riding his bike he went to aunt pig house and saw heinrich building with chloe an omnidroid but this one was bigger than the other ones. after freddy finish his story, freddy fazbear apprears and fights peppa and his gang. freddy fazbear is finally destroyed and peppa gang run away the pizzeria.when they arrive peppa house, they find a big surprise: peppa house is destroyed, they enter and see daddy pig saying that the omnidroids destroyed their house. in the tv there are news about the omnidroid attack. the show is interrumped by heinrich (dressed as the evil lord) and explains that he and his army want the city key or peppatown (and the world) will be destroyed. peppa and his gang goes to defeat heinrich but when they come to the police station, this is destroyed by an omnidroid (named omnidroid 3.0.)but this was bigger than the others ones. the kids defeat him and goes to the police station for find help. the cops tell them that they are trying to find heinrich but the omnidroids defeat them all. peppa finds in his phone heinrich location in the woods. they go there and see another big omnidroid named "omnidroid 4.0.". They run. meanwhile they are running they Freddy Fazbear (Heropig in the PS2 version since FNaF wasn't out until 2012) and fight them, but he dies. peppa finds strange footprints in the trees. the omnidroid 4.0. find them and shoot a laser. peppa and his gang fall over to a ravine and find more omnidroids to fight. in a small montain they are attacked by heinrich drone.a they defeat the drone and it falls over. they walk and find miss gazelle house. she (miss gazelle) shows peppa gang the news on tv: the omnidroid 4.0. is attacking a military camp and peppa and his friends goes to defeat him when they come to the camp, the omnidroid 4.0. attacks them and peppa gang destroy it. after that they find heinrich that shoot them with a laser and escapes in his ship. peppa and his friends uses an helicopter to follow heinrich to his secret lair in a island(if you are asking why, heinrich is rich). inside his lair they find the omnidroid factory and heinrich office. pedro finds a computer. there they discover heirich evil plan named "operation Prometheus": 1) build an omnidroid army. 2) send them to the city. 3) destroy peppatown. 4) build a bigger omnidroid empire. 5) dominate the world. heinrich enter to the office and peppa and his gang hides. heinrich explains to an omnidroid about the omnidroid 5.0. is finished and tomorrow the step 3 will finish. when he goes away, peppa pig and his friends explore the lair and finds chloe. peppa ask her if she is a prisoner but chloe says that she planned to build the omnidroids but she (chloe) didn't know about the invasion. she gives peppa the password for enter to the command center. peppa gang goes there and finds a big rocket. a huge robotic hand puts inside the rocket a big ball with the written word "5.0.". peppa thinks that the ball is the omnidroid 5.0. but danny says that cant be other omnidroid. they are attacked by omnidroid minions and peppa gang defeat them all. the rocket get launched and goes to peppatown. they escape from the lair and uses the helicopter to follow the rocket. the rocket arrives to peppatown, drop the big ball and goes away. peppa and his gang arrives and tell the people about the ball. danny still thinking that the ball isn't dangerous but then the ball start to transform showing that is the omnidroid 5.0. peppa says "danny, why did you said that?". the omnidroid 5.0. attack the city and peppa goes to defeat it but the omnidroid shoot her and the gang goes to help peppa. they finally destroy the omnidroid and everybody claps them. heinrich (dressed as the evil lord) apprears and attack peppa gang but they defeat him. heirich enters to a robotic armor and turns into "mecha heinrich". peppa gang destroy the armor and peppa parents apprears and grounds heinrich for 1 month. he cries and run away. peppa and his friends saved the world and then, everybody jumps in a big muddy puddle. the end PlayStation 2 Bonus Level Peppa goes to a PS2 shaped building and fights Heropig. trivia *According to the creators mark baker and Neville Astley, this game is like simpsons arcade game but with peppa pig. *It was planned to add a fourth omnidroid boss but it was scrapped *You can see a cameo of Kenny mcgormick and stan marsh from the adult toon "south park". they appears in freddy fazbear pizza *The PS2 version of the game was released first, then the Xbox 360 version, then the PS3 version, then the Windows version, then the Mac version, and then the Linux version. *The original idea was that heinrich used the omnidroids to kill famous cartoon characters but it was scrapped for unknow reasons * In the archives, there was an unused sprite of candy cat (maybe as a playabe character) but the reason about why she wasn't used is because candy cat isn't a famous character in the series. * In the City stage, you can see an Iron Pig poster *It was confirmed a sequel named Peppa Pig: The Second Battle for Peppatown. in this sequel, Enderpig will appear (maybe as an antagonist or something). *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza only appeared in the PS3 and Macintosh versions. boss battles *Emily Elephant *Freddy Fazbear *Kitanna Penguin *omnidroid 3.0. *Trevor Pig (hidden boss) *heropig (PS2 bonus level only) *heinrich drone *omnidroid 4.0.*omnidroid 5.0. *Heinrich Pig/evil lord *Tara Toro (XBOX360 exclusive boss) *mecha heinrich (final boss) playable characters Peppa Pig she is the main protagonist and the leader of the gang. she likes pokemon, jump in muddy puddles and watch smosh.also the most balanced suzy sheep she is peppa best friend. they sometimes fights but they always forgive themselves danny dog danny is (maybe) peppa love. he likes rockets, anime and bumper cars pedro pony he is the most intelligent of the gang. he likes cowboys, science fiction movies and youtube = Category:Fanon Category:Games